환절기 (Mid-Season)
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: Kyuhyun terperangah saat tangisan Ryeowook pecah lagi. Perlahan ia memberikan sebuah pelukan, mengusapnya dari kepala hingga punggung dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Wookie. Kau pasti bisa. Kita harus tetap menjalankan hubungan ini." / Sequel of 백일몽(Evanesce) / YeWook KyuWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3


Satu tahun berlalu, Kim Ryeowook melangkah di atas daun-daun rapuh taman Akiko, Akibahara. Ia tak menyangka musim gugur masih berani menampakan diri setelah menghilang di punggung musim lain.

Dan seharusnya, Kim Ryeowook berada di sekolah sekarang, belajar untuk ujian. Bukannya bermalas-malasan seperti anak keci begini.

Tapi apa pedulinya? Bibirnya malah tersenyum melihat tempat duduk di bawah pohon. Lantas ia tempati, sekedar mendongak mengintip sembulan percikan-percikan cahaya di antara rindangnya daun pohon.

Sambil merapatkan mantel yang serasi dengan surainya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah suhu hari ini turun lagi. Pasalnya angin terus berhembus tanpa henti.

Jika diintip, dibalik sakunya, panggilan terus datang. Ryeowook berusaha tak menjawabnya dan memaki, "Berhenti menghubungiku, brengsek!" seperti biasanya. Sebab menyakiti perasaan orang kini menjadi tindakan paling sensitif baginya.

Selama sesaat, ia melamun. Potongam demi potongan gambar menghantui benaknya. Sontak tangannya bergerak, menahan jeritan pilu yang tumpah bersama air mata.

Ia merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Padahal perpisahan sederhana, perpisahan lebay seperti di drama-drama, tapi kenapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan?

Saat itulah, saat di mana hal paling tidak diinginkannya, datang mencarinya.

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook tersentak, Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tangannya yang hendak berlari.

"Wookie!" _Namja_ ikal itu tanpa membuang waktu mengguncang bahunya. "Ryeowook, sadarlah! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan begoni!"

Pemuda itu menunduk, menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak bisa, Kyu... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menemuinya! Aku menatapnya! Aku merindukan segala hal tentangnya!"

Kyuhyun terperangah saat tangisan Ryeowook pecah lagi. Perlahan ia memberikan sebuah pelukan, mengusapnya dari kepala hingga punggung dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Kau pasti bisa. Kita harus tetap menjalankan hubungan ini."

.

.

.

**환절기****(Mid-Season) © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but OC and this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

**Tahun lalu, 15 September**

"Tidak, tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kim Ryeowook menatap iris itu campur aduk. "Apa maumu? Lepaskan!"

Mereka terdiam, mengambil keheningan panjang sebelum Yesung merusaknya dengan suara mantap.

"Setelah sampai di sana, sampai di Tokyo, tolong lupakan aku. Hidup baik-baik, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan jangan menyusahkan orang tuamu. Hidup di Jepang lebih bebas daripada Korea, berhati-hatilah. Kalau bisa, jangan jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia pasti menjagamu seerat mungkin."

Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram berubah menjadi genggaman lembut. Ryeowook kaget bukan main melihat perban menyelimuti telapak itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Yesung melakukan hal gila semacam bunuh diri?

Seketika perasaan bersalah menusuk hatinya. Dan itu semakin parah saat ia menemukan senyum tulus di poninya. Ryeowook menghisap bibirnya, dan berjinjit.

Chup

"_Sayonara_."

Ia melepaskan tangannya, berlari menjatuhkan air mata sebelum membanting pintu mobil.

"_Appa_, jalankan mobilnya."

"Tapi–"

"Jebal, _appa_! Jangan sampai dia melihatku begini!"

Dengan segera _Ahjussi_ Kim tancap gas, membiarkan anaknya menutup mulut, meredam terisakannya.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, ia terus menunduk, ngeri dirinya bakal lepas kendali lalu merengek matia-matian pada _Eomma_ agar diijin kembali dan tinggal di rumah Yesung.

Tapi ia masih punya malu. Manusia mana sih yang mau tinggal satu rumah dengan orang yang menyakitinya? Apalagi baru terjadi kurang dari seminggu. Walaupun beralasan meluruskan kesalahpahaman, tetap saja kenyataannya tak mungkin ada orang segitu baik—atau bodoh?

"Turunlah, kita sampai."

Suara berat _Appa_ serta dengungan mesin pesawat menyadarkannya. Buru-buru ia hapus air matanya dan meraih koper pemberian _Eomma_ sembari melengkungkan senyum.

Bagaimanapun, menyamarkan kesedihan lewat ekspresi bahagia sudah merupakan bakat alami seorang Kim Ryeowook. Lagipula ia tak mau membuat orang tuanya khawatir.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang ketinggalan, mereka melangkah masuk, melewati landasan marmer putih yang pernah ia injak beberapa tahun lalu. Dan entah kenapa, keramaian bandara mampu menenangkan jiwa Ryeowook.

Tuk!

"_Appa_..." Desisnya sebal, terpantuk punggung _Appa_nya yang berhenti mendadak. Namun kepalanya yang terus menunduk harus mendongak juga saat suara tak asing memanggilnya.

"Wookie!" Panggilan kedua ini membawa mata Ryeowook pada kursi tunggu di sisi jendela bandara yang tersiram sinar sore mentari, tempat di mana keluarga Cho menunggu.

"Kalian pasti ketinggalan kalau datang sepuluh menit lagi." Desis _Ahjussi_ Cho bercanda saat mereka menghampiri.

"Hahaha, maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan." _Ahjussi_ Kim tertawa, meletakkan tas di pangkuan setelah duduk di samping _Ahjussi_ Cho.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun. Emosinya mendadak melejit sampai tak terbatas.

"Bangun," Ryeowook menariknya paksa dan sebuah tamparan melayang tepat ke pipi pucatnya, menggema hingga menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian.

Kyuhyun terpaku.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

Kim Ryeowook berujar dengan nada super rendah. Cho Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan selain diam seribu bahasa.

"Kutanya, kenapa kau bilang padanya?!"

Satu tamparan menyusul, kali ini dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Kau janji untuk tidak mengatakannya! Tapi apa? Kau melanggarnya, brengsek!"

"Aku cuma melanggar sekali! Apa itu salah? Dia juga tidak tahu kebenarannya, kok!" Balas Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kedua manik itu saling menatap sengit. Kedua orang tua mereka membungkuk dalam-dalam pada para pengunjung sekitar dan menyeret mereka mendekat.

"Kalian pikir kalian masih anak-anak ya!?" Ujar _Eomma_ Ryeowook naik darah.

"Cih, biarkan aku menghajarnya sekali lagi!"

"Cukup, Ryeowook." _Appa_ menahan tangannya. "Hentikan ini sekarang juga atau kutendang kau keluar bandara. Aku tidak pernah main-main, ingat itu."

Ancaman _Ahjussi_ Kim rupanya ampuh menutup mulut Ryeowook beberapa jam ke depan. Anak itu hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Melihat Kyuhyun diujung tempat duduk lain pun juga enggan.

Setibanya di Tokyo, dengan menggunakan segala ijin sopan, Cho Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan orang tua Ryeowook agar meminjamkan anaknya sebentar.

Dan seolah tak asing dengan kota asing, Kyuhyun membawanya ke salah satu cafe terbaik di kawasan Akibahara. Bahasa Jepangnya mulus sekali, bagaikan penduduk asli. Walaupun Ryeowook cukup penasaran, dia sudah terlalu marah bahkan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Cepat berikan alasan yang masuk akal sebelum aku memukulmu lagi." Geram Ryeowook, mengatur suaranya agar tak meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Aku sengaja." Kyuhyun menjawab santai, mengangkat cangkirnya. "Pertemuan terakhir kalian tidak boleh pas putus waktu itu. Setidaknya satu kenangan terakhir haruslah paling mengharukan, _plus_, tak terlupakan."

"Dasar sok tahu!" Emosinya naik lagi, melempar kopinya tanpa sadar ke kemeja putih Kyuhyun dan menyedot perhatian seluruh cafe.

"Jangan pikir mentang-mentang kau pintar memberi saran, kau bisa mengatur segalanya. Gara-gara kau, aku tak bisa melupakan kata-katanya! Seharusnya aku bisa hidup tenang di sini!"

"_Y-Ya_, Wookie. Kecilkan suaramu."

Ryeowook berdecih, berpasang-pasang mata tertumpuk padanya. Ia pun beringsut duduk sesudah membungkuk tidak ikhlas beberapa kali.

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kupikir Yesung akan memakimu atau semacamnya." Kyuhyun melembutkan suaranya sekaligus mengipas-ngipas kemeja panasnya.

Ah, sekarang ia tak perlu repot lagi membeli kemeja baru untuk pertemuan antar perusahaan ayahnya. Karya lemparan kopi Ryeowook rupanya lumayan juga.

Sementara Kyuhyun berbangga hati, Ryeowook cuma bisa menunduk, meremas celananya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Dia sudah lama sekali menyukaiku. Mana mungkin dia bisa membenciku begitu cepat hanya karena kau menikungnya? Tidak mungkin, Kyu. Tidak mungkin."

"Aku pikir–"

"Kau cuma mengira-ngira. Kau belum _pernah_ merasakannya. Melihatnya begitu tulus mengatakan 'Jangan jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun, dia pasti menjagamu dengan baik', itu sangat menyakitkan, Kyu. Itu sangat menyakitku."

"Kalau begitu, ini salahmu." Tegas _namja_ tinggi tersebut, bersandar sambil mengangkat satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. "Kau yang memintaku begini. Kau yang _salah_."

"Kau mau menuduh–"

"_Kau_ yang menuduhku." Sela Kyuhyun menekan. "Aku cuma mengikuti kemauanmu. Aku _berpura-pura_ demi keegoisanmu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti menjilat ludah sendiri.

"Benarkan?" _Namja_ itu kembali berbicara. "Kau yang menyuruhku _berpura-pura _menciummu. Jadi bukan _aku_ yang melakukannya, tapi _kau_."

"Tapi, ini juga salahmu! Kau yang mempertemukanku dengannya terakhir kali!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku disalahkan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk jujur."

Ryeowook tak tahan lagi. "_Neo_ _Pabboya_!" Ia menggebrak meja dan lari keluar cafe bersama arus lautan manusia.

"H-Hei, Wookie!"

Ryeowook menggeleng, benci membenarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun dan kesalahan-kesalahannya.

Memangnya salah kalau ia ingin Yesung membencinya? Salah? Demi Tuhan, dia cuma takut akan masa depannya. Dia memilih jalan ini karena dia tak ingin semakin menyakiti Yesung.

Dia tak bisa memberi kepastian kapan kembali ke Seoul. Dan jika mereka belum putus, Ryeowook pasti mengatakan 'Tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali' dan bukannya justru itu malah menyiksa batin Yesung lebih parah?

Coba bayangkan lagi. Bagaimana kalau misalnya, entah kapan, dia jatuh cinta pada orang Tokyo, memulai hubungan baru yang lebih serius sampai jenjang pernikahan. Lalu setelah menikah atau punya anak, ia kembali ke Seoul, dan ternyata Yesung masih menunggunya.

Mengerti 'kan maksudku? Kata lainnya, dia tak mau memberi harapan palsu. Ini memang baru permisalan, tapi kalau sungguhan terjadi, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?

Lalu, apa masalahnya? Ucapan Yesung banyak mengandung arti. Bisa saja mengatakan '_longlast_ dengan Kyuhyun ya' secara tidak langsung atau 'tidak apa-apa. Meski kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun, aku tetap mencintaimu'.

Itu membebaninya dan pasti menyakiti perasaan Yesung. Padahal _timing_ pertengkaran mereka sudah bagus sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Kebencian itu padahal sudah melekat, tapi karena ulah sok tahu Kyuhyun, rencana Ryeowook hancur lebur.

"Akh!" Ryeowook berhenti setelah menabrak orang yang entah keberapa kalinya. Pria paruh baya di depannya marah dan mengomel dengan aksen yang asing.

Ia cuma bisa membungkuk, mengucapkan "_Sumimasen_" berkali-kali sampai pria berurat kedut itu pergi.

Dan disanalah, Ryeowook menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada sangat jauh dari pusat Akibahara, surganya para Otaku. Disekelilingnya bukan lagi gedung-gedung tinggi, melainkan jalan raya bertrotoar berpagar pembatas saat taman terbentang di samping kanannya.

Ryeowook sejenak terpesona, tanpa sadar menelusuri bawah pohon-pohon besar yang menjatuhkan seribu daun kecokelatan. Dan jantungnya perlahan diremas. Bayangan dirinya bersama Yesung sewaktu musim gugur di taman Gyeolguk tahun lalu membuatnya rapuh.

Pandangannya berembun, sehingga, secara asal ia duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang jauh dan tak didekati orang lain dan tersedu-sedu bagaikan anak hilang.

"..._Ha'i. Ha'i_." Tubuhnya mematung. Suara itu berasal dari sisi lain pohon yang ditempatinya. Astaga, sudah berapa lama orang itu di sana? Apa dia mendengarnya menangis?

"_Wakatta, wakatta! Ha'i. Jaa ne._" Orang itu menutup flip ponselnya dan menghela napas gusar.

Ryeowook buru-buru menutup rasa malunya di lipatan lutut begitu suara daun hancur terinjak. Ia berharap orang itu pergi menjauh, bukan menepuk bahunya seperti sekarang.

"Kau... Kim Ryeowook?" Pemuda itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea.

Ryeowook mengintip ragu. Sebuah uluran tangan serta senyuman tertuju padanya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku diminta Kyuhyun mencarimu. Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini."

Kyuhyun punya kekasih di sini. Inilah fakta yang mencengangkannya selama bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin sungguh berwatak manis dan baik. Ia mengajaknya mengobrol dengan topik yang hangat. Ryeowook tidak percaya teman se-_evil_ Kyuhyun bisa dapat malaikat jatuh seperti ini.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang, lari pontang-panting dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

"_Ya_! Jangan membuatku cemas! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tua dan Yesung nanti kalau kau diculik hah?"

Ryeowook berhenti meronta, menendang kakinya. "Lepaskan aku, sialan. Tidak ingat di sini ada pacarmu ya?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

Terkadang, jika boleh jujur, Ryeowook lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya, sehingga kalau tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan menangis keras seperti sekarang, bukanlah hal mengejutkan lagi bagi Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Sekarang, 29 September**

Ryeowook bersin, mengusap hidungnya sembari berjalan. Disampingnya, Sungmin menyodorkan tisu. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau sekolah lagi." Sindir Kyuhyun, mengingat musim gugur tahun lalu Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu berbaring di ranjang.

Dan lagi-lagi, di tahun ini, di musim yang sama, Ryeowook jatuh sakit lagi. Meski sudah sembuh kemarin, Kyuhyun tetap saja merasa sahabatnya bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Ryeowook terkekeh menanggapi. "Nilai masukku 'kan jelek."

"Tapi nilai pelajaranmu bagus. Aku melihatnya di buku nilai." Ujar Sungmin yang menyandang posisi ketua OSIS. "Banyak seratus malah."

"Yah, tapi aku belum puas. Mereka mengira itu buatan Kyuhyun jadi—kau tahu 'kan maksudku?" Sungmin tersenyum paham, Ryeowook memang anak yang pintar, sebelas duabelas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Lagipula," Ryeowook memberi jeda. "Aku harus masuk klub. Mereka pasti sudah melupakanku ya? Hahaha."

"Tidak mungkin," Sebagai wakil ketua klub musik, Kyuhyun menepis tegas. "Kau yang terbaik. Tanpamu, drama musikal mengalami kesulitan mencari pemeran. Piala lomba juga berkurang. Secara menyeluruh, aku yang kena beban peran utama, kau tahu."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Kyuhyun memutar mata, jengkel kalau sudah ditopik meminta maf begini.

"Tapi, Wookie," Sahut Sungmin. "Memangnya kau belum puas dengan piala di kamarmu? Setahun ini kau sudah menerima tiga piala lomba nyanyi, satu piala instrumen lagu, dua piala lirik lagu dan satu piala permainan piano."

"Minnie _hyung_, jangan dibeber begitu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar? Mereka bisa mengataiku 'pencuri karya orang lain' karena penampilanku yang biasa-biasa saja ini."

"Makanya, aku–"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Itu lebih baik daripada sakit-sakitan."

"Ish, menyebalkan." Decak Ryeowook, menyikut perut Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

Tak terasa, mereka tiba juga di sekolah Tsukito Highschool.

Hari ini, aku pasti bisa membencinya, tekad Ryeowook dalam hati. Kedengarannya memang bodoh, setiap menginjak halaman sekolah, dia selalu bertekad begitu. Walau tahu ini bakal gagal seperti ratusan percobaan sebelumnya, siapa tahu kali ini dia sungguhan benci?

Pada hari senin itu, waktu benar-benar bergerak cepat. Sampai-sampai jam mengikuti kegiatan klub menyentakkan Ryeowook. Sungmin menyuruh merekameninggalkannya karena ada rapat OSIS.

"Ryeo-_senpai_!" Seperti dugaan _Mater of Love_, anggota klub tampak senang menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook.

Saat tengah melihat-lihat partitur di atas piano, Akuma Yukari mendekatinya. "Ryeo-_senpai_, kau sudah sembuh dari _Fiiba Aki_?"

Fiiba Aki, artinya demam musim gugur. Para anggota sepakat memberi nama itu untuk penyakit langganan Ryeowook.

_Namja_ itu mengeryit, batuk. "Entahlah, Yu-_chan_. Seperti kau lihat, aku masih sakit-sakitan."

Yukari merengut namun tetap mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi kalau _senpai_ merasa pusing, jangan ragu bilang pada kami ya. _Ganbarruso_!"

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. Anggota-anggota lain ikut menghampiri, bertanya beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan musik dan ia menanganinya dengan baik.

Dari pojok ruangan, Kyuhyun yang mengajarkan bermain gitar sedikit cemas. Ia merasa seumur hidupnya akan dipenuhi kekhawatiran kalau saja Ryeowook terus menolak bertemu Yesung.

"_Senpai_, coba nyanyikan ini!" Setelah mengacak isi tasnya, Hikari yang iseng menyodorkan sekertas lirik yang terlihat amurdul.

"Wah, ini buatan _senpai_? Kata-katanya bagus sekali!" Yang lain ikut melihat dan menimpali.

"Hee, apa ini kisah cinta _senpai_ yang dijadikan lagu?" Celetuk Hikari yang langsung di _deathglare_.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Baiklah, ku mainkan. Tapi sedikit saja ya." Jemarinya terangkat, mengawali permainan dengan sentuhan melodi tuts yang indah.

Semuanya merapat, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Tidak mau ketinggalan dari pertunjukan _live_ sang Diva.

_Gwitgareul seuchin baramui ondoga byeonhaesseo_

_Ireoke naneun eoneusae gyejeorui gyeonggyee seotgo Oh_

Para penonton tak diundang—seperti murid yang belum pulang ikut mampir di ambang jendela koridor. Berpasang-pasang tangan bertepuk, seolah ingin menjadi ketukan nada piano Ryeowook.

_Naeditneun georeum nae bare barphineun dosie georien _

_Uriui chueogi machi hwaseokcheoreom gudeojyeo nareul jakku gwerophyeo oneuldo_

Kyuhyun menyandar di samping piano, tersenyum menyaksikan wajah bahagia Ryeowook dalam bernyanyi.

_Na sasil neoui baraem cheoreom jinaeji motae hyeonjae_

_Nae saenghware amugeotdo manjokhal su eobseo_

_Su baekbeon tto su man beon_

_Neol miwoharyeogo noryeokdo haesseo Oh_

Ryeowook mengedarkan mata. Aroma lain menguar entah dari mana. Ini wangi kayu manis, bau khas Yesung.

_Swilsae eobsi bappeun haru geu teum sogeseo_

_Jansangi dweo bureooneun ne hyanggireul mateul ttaemyeon_

_Neol saranghae neol saranghae_

_Neol ango malhago sipeo dan harura haedo_

Kepalanya mendadak berdengung seperti di pukul palu. Berdenyut-denyut mengaburkan pandangan. Lalu, entah kenyataan atau ilusi, ia dapat mendengar suara membisikkan namanya.

Bukan. Ini bukan suara Kyuhyun. Ini jelas lebih berat dan menggoda.

"Ryeong,"

Ryeowook menelengkan kepala ke jendela koridor. Melihat bayangan Yesung berdiri menyentuh kaca. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, air mata menetes dan tangannya terulur menggapai.

"Yesung-_ah_..."

Bruk!

"Ryeo-_senpai_!"

Seseorang singgap menangkap tubuhnya. "Ryeo-_senpai_!"

"Wookie!" Kyuhyun reflek merebutnya, merengkuhnya di atas pangkuan dan memegang keningnya saat Sungmin masuk.

"Kyu, ada ap–"

"Ming _hyung_, kita pulang sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sret

"Wookie," Bahunya ditahan tangan Sungmin. "Mau kemana? Kesana lagi? Kau tidak bosan-bosan juga ya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng polos dengan wajah memerah tipis. Demam benar-benar meruntuhkannya. Ia bahkan sempat pingsan saat ingin melarikan diri ke taman Akiko tadi.

Sungmin menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dalam hati. "Sejak awal musim kau sakit. Meski nilaimu bagus, kau sendiri yang bilang nilai masukmu jelek. Jadi jawabannya nggak boleh."

Bibir Ryeowook terpout. Berbaring meninggikan selimut sambil ngedumel, bagaikan anak kecil yang ngambek.

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang bersender di sisi pintu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Demamnya turun, tapi kurasa bisa naik lagi kalau dia kesana. Jadi kularang dan sekarang dia marah padaku."

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia." Kemudian mendongak, seakan-akan berbicara pada Ryeowook. "Tadi sore kau sudah pergi, kalau mau ke taman, setidaknya tunggu sampai sembuh."

"_Iaa_! [Tidak!]" Sentak _namja_ itu sebal. "Aku maunya sekarang! Mati pun tak masalah, yang penting aku disana!"

Urat leher Kyuhyun mencapai permukaan dan —Bletak! Sungmin menutup mulut ketika Kyuhyun menghajar kepala _namja_ paling mungil.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Namun pemuda bersuara bass itu berbalik, membanting pintu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan di dalam sana.

"Cih, ada apa dengannya?" Ryeowook mengumpat, bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Kurasa, bukan cuma kau saja yang tertekan. Kyuhyun juga begitu." Sungmin memecahkan kesunyian, duduk membelai kepala _namja_ yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

Ryeowook batuk keras hingga memukul dada.

Sungmin melanjutkan."Terkadang aku melihatnya meracau saat mabuk. Berulang kali dia meminta maaf pada Yesung dan menyesalkan perbuatannya itu."

_Namja_ gigi kelinci itu berdehem, menirukan suara mabuk Kyuhyun. "'Coba waktu itu aku menolak idenya, hik! Mungkin sekarang Ryeowook bahagia. Tanpa menangis, sakit, atau menyesal setiap kali ia sempat'—begitu katanya."

Ryeowook menyingkap selimut, "Jadi... Apa dia membenciku sekarang?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Coba pikirkan lagi, Wookie. Kalau dia membencimu, tidak mungkin dia datang kemari—mengerjakan PRmu, mencatatkan segala catatan pelajaran untukmu atau meninggalkan dunia _game_nya hanya untuk mengajarmu kembali."

"Hmph! Bisa saja dia melakukan itu karena terbebani permintaan Yesung."

Sungmin menghela napas lagi. Tak habis pikir kenapa Ryeowook sejago ini ngeles.

Tok Tok Tok

_Namja_ penyuka labu beranjak dari ranjang, membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun yang membawa senampan makanan orang sakit, beserta obatnya.

"Nih, aku malas ngomong, jadi kau saja yang berikan." Tanpa emosi berlebih, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan nampan ke tangan Sungmin dan berlalu.

Pipi Sungmin mengembung. "Aish, seenaknya saja ketus begitu. Kalau nggak ingat dia lagi _badmood_, pasti sudah ku geplak kepalanya tadi."

Lalu ia berbalik, berujar semanis kucing. "Wookie, makan yuk."

"Tidak mau. Dia nggak ikhlas. Jangan-jangan dia malah mau meracuniku." Tuding Ryeowook banting diri, menghadap tembok.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," Dengan senyum mengerikan, Sungmin menarik selimutnya. "Dengar, cepat bangun atau kau tak akan pernah sembuh!"

Ryeowook duduk ogah-ogahan. Ia tak napsu makan. Kecuali mencicipi kopi Macchiato yang sering dia minum bersama Yesung. Tapi orang sakit 'kan nggak boleh minum kopi.

Sungmin menyuapinya. "Habis ini kau minum obat ya."

"Tidak mau."

Namun _namja_ imut itu tetap sabar membuka sampul obat yang terdiri dari penolak demam, batuk, dan pilek.

"Minnie _hyung_," Ryeowook memggeleng. "Aku tidak mau memuntahkannya _lagi_."

"Tidak usah kau tekan juga." Sambar Sungmin. "Pokoknya makan. Telan sampai ke perut."

Tapi Ryeowook terus menolak hingga Sungmin pun terpaksa memaksakannya masuk lalu segera menyodorkan gelas. "Telan, Wookie, telan. Anggap saja pahit kopi sama seperti pahit obat."

Itu jelas berbeda!, teriak Ryeowook dalam hati. Susah payah menelan satu obat yang terasa sebesar batu.

"Sekarang tidur. Kalau bisa delapan belas jam saja sekalian." Sungmin pergi membawa nampan, menutup pintu rapat seakan-akan dia seekor semut yang bisa saja kabur dari celah pintu.

Ryeowook mendengus, memaksa menutup mata meski dirinya kenyang dengan kegiatan bernama tidur.

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook nyaris tidur.

Cahaya putih membutakan mata, sedetik kemudian sinar itu memudar bagaikan siput merayap. Lalu panaroma nostalgia mulai tampak.

Selama sesat, Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ini merupakan taman yang sering dikunjunginya di Korea, taman Gyeolguk. Terlihat jelas sekali dari susunan pohonnya.

"Ryeonggu,"

Si pemilok nama menoleh kaget, menatap sosok Yesung duduk memeluk kaki di sampingnya.

"A-Apa?" Balasnya gagap, mengundang kekehan dari bibir lawan bicara.

"Kau gugup? Dasar aneh!"

Ryeowook menunduk malu, membenarkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat ke depan. Mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan alunan musik melalui earphone daripada membuang-buang oksigen untuk pembicaraan tidak jelas.

Ryeowook tidak percaya dia bisa sediam ini. Biasanya dia sudah lari kesana kemari, membunuh kebosanan dengan menghancurkan daun. Tapi karena Yesung meminta ketenangan di sini, terutama dalam hembusan angin yang lewat, maka Ryeowook melakukannya.

Diam-diam, ia juga selalu mengintip wajah sendu milik Yesung yang menatap sejurus ke depan.

"Ada apa?" Sontak Yesung menoleh, tersenyum jahil.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajah. "Ehm, t-tidak apa-apa."

"Aneh sekali. Apa karena ini kencan kedua kita setelah _dinner_ semalam?"

"Ah, itu, yah bagaimana ya... P-Pokoknya begitu!"

Ada jeda sesaat untuk mengetahui Yesung mengangkat tangannya, bersama perlahan tubuhnya yang merosot berbaring berbantalkan akar mencuat.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu soal ini, tapi cobalah. Berbaring dan ulurkan tanganmu seperti ini."

Meski tangan Yesung sudah terjatuh ke posisi semula, Ryeowook masih ragu melakukannya. Memang apa bagusnya berbaring di atas daun mati? 'Kan kotor. Tapi karena penasaran, akhirnya Ryeowook melakukannya.

"Silau..." Ryeowook menutup mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Sabar sebentar." Setelah beradaptasi, Yesung mendorong tangannya perlahan.

Manik Ryeowook membulat lucu. Ternyata sisi atas memiliki keindahan yang menakjubkan. Daun-daun yang bertengger di ranting tampak bagaikan jutaan bintang di siang hari dan cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan mentari seakan menjadi pemanisnya.

Yesung cekikikkan, ekspresi Ryeowook begitu manis. "Kurasa kau menyukainya."

Ryeowook berkedip. "Kau bercanda? Aku mencintai ini!"

"Lebih cinta ini atau aku?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

Yesung terkekeh lagi. "Kalau begitu lain kali aku harus memotretnya."

"Mungkin lain kali kita juga bisa menginap di sini. Hitung-hitung _camping_."

"Nggak ah, nanti di korain berbuat mesum lagi."

"Bercandamu jorok ih!"

Ryeowook memukulnya, terbahak bersama Yesung yang membalas menggelitiknya.

Keheningan kembali muncul saat Yesung menyematkan _earphone_ di telinganya. Dua pasang manik berbeda warna tersebut terpejam, menikmati permukaan tanah serta angin sepoi yang mencoba menidurkan mereka.

"Ryeong-_ah_," Tiba-tiba _namja_ mungil ini terperanjat saat sebuah tangan menggenggamnya. Yesung bangkit setengah badan.

Ryeowook bersemu, sekaligus mendadak merasa bersalah saat obsidian itu kian meredup.

Ujarnya gagap, "Y-Yesung, kau kenapa?"

Ternyata ia salah kaprah, alih-alih takut Yesung mencacinya lantaran terus menariknya menghindari rumahnya yang penuh tumpukan kardus gepakan, pemuda itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibirnya hingga puas.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, _saranghae_." Bisik Yesung mesra.

_Namja_ itu ingin membalas namun sesuatu mencekat suaranya.

Tangannya reflek terangkat, seketika angin kencang menerjang pandangan dan saat berhenti, ia perlahan membuka mata.

"Yesung..." Kali ini dia berhasil melirih, namun dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Ia berdiri, mengenakan mantel cokelat. Dan dihadapannya ada Yesung, mengenakan kaos lengan panjang bergaris hitam putih dan celana sependek lutut yang memandanginya dengan sorot sulit terbaca.

Ryeowook melangkah maju, secepatnya menuju mobil menunggu. Sebuah tangan menahannya, ia menatap nanar Yesung.

"Lepaskan!"

Salah. Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Ia menggeleng, menahan desakan di sekitar mata. "Lepas... Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Penjelasan? Bukankah kejadian itu sudah lebih dari cukup? Jadi, lepaskan aku! Aku mau pergi!"

Ini salah! Bukan ini yang mau ia ucapkan!

"Ryeong!" Bentak Yesung, menghentikan rontaannya. "Alasan aku kesini cuma ingin menyampaikan selamat tinggal! Puas? Oh ya, aku juga mau bilang kalau aku sudah dapat pacar baru, jadi silahkan saja kau berbuat sesukamu dengan Kyuhyun. _Ciao_."

Ada yang salah di sini...

Yesung berbalik, melepaskan tangan Ryeowook selembut menjatuhkan kain sutra, menimbulkan kesan rapuh untuknya. Kemudian pergi.

"Eh?" Ryeowook menyusulnya, mengulurkan tangan panjang-panjang. "Yesung!" Namun terlambat.

Punggung itu kian menjauh, hilang bagaikan noda di antara dimensi dinding putih.

Ryeowook jatuh berlutut lemas. "Tidak... Ini... Bukan..." Ia mencengkram keras-keras surainya, menggeleng. "Tidak... Ini... Yesung... YESUNG!"

Matanya terbuka lebar seiring kesadaran yang kembali. Tubuhnya meloncat duduk dan tangan kanannya terulur ke depan. Sengatan efek bangun tidur langsung menyetrum kepalanya, ia meringis, menekan kepalanya lalu mengerjap.

Pandangannya buram. Bukan karena pencahayaan yang minim, namun oleh air. Cairan bening asin mengalir di pipi dan setengahnya jatuh ke bantal malam ini.

Sontak ia menjerit di antara selimut. "Sial, sial, sial!" Ia merasa sangat egois. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, tapi kenapa saat mendengar Yesung punya pacar baru membuatnya kesal? Kenapa?

Ia masih mencintai Yesung, sangat. Namun nasib dan kekejaman perasaan bersalah terus menyiksanya.

Ryeowook terisak. "Yesung... Aku merindukanmu... Pegang tanganku sebentar saja. Kumohon... Untuk terakhir kalinya."

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun tak jadi membuka pintu. Ia malah jatuh terduduk, bersender sambil menunduk dalam. Segaris air jatuh menuruni pipi.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Alasan Ryeowook ingin berada di taman bukan karena dia menyukainya. Melainkan, karena Yesung. Namun setelah merasakannya sendiri, ia mengerti mengapa musim gugur bisa menjadi pemenang antara musim favoritnya.

Itu karena keindahan abadi.

Hujan tak basah—hujan daun mengelilingi, angin sejuk mengacaukan susunan rambut, kelakukan iseng melempar tumpukan daun—Inilah musim pertengahan.

Disaat dimana kegembiraan musim panas berganti beku bersama salju musim dingin.

Di saat dimana, kebahagiaan cinta mencair bersama air mata penyesalan.

Dan di saat dimana guguran daun mengejek perpisahan mereka.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana dan kapan perpisahan itu datang. Terutama kalau kau sudah terlanjur menyayangi orang hingga hati terdalam.

Kau cuma bisa berharap, 'Semoga kebahagiaan ini, senyum ini, tawa ini, dan kenangan ini tak pernah berakhir.'

.

.

_**I'm not living my life like you wanted me to**_

_**I tried to hate you hundreds and thousands of times**_

_**Even during my busy days, I smell your scent that became an afterimage**_

_**I love you, I love you, I want to hug you and tell you, even if it's for a day**_

_**When you catch colds the most, I keep getting a fever**_

_**I take medicine multiple times but my illness ruins me**_

_**I barely fall asleep, I dream the same dream every night, I sweat as if I'm having a nightmare**_

_**Time is clearly cursing me, cruelly making me wander**_

_**I love you, I love you, if I shout it out, will you come back?**_

_**I'm sick after we broke up, with no strength, I'm laying down**_

_**My once warm heart has cooled down**_

_**My heart is coughing, pain is built up like old dust**_

_**I try to clean it up but I can't, I go even crazier**_

_**All year I'm sick, will I forget you when winter and spring come?**_

.

.

**The End**

**First, **Happy birthday for my friend, Sora! Selamat ya udah gak jones lagi :v

**Second**, Hye gak percaya ini selesai juga. Err, karena banyak masalah jadi Hye kurang yakin ini bagus. Maaf kalo ad yang berbeda dan kurang.

**Third**, selamat buat yang menebak bahwa tikungan Kyuhyun itu sandiwara~ Ini pasti karena klasik ya ceritanya hahaha

**Fourth**, pertama denger lagu ini, Hye udah terpikat sama dentingan intronya. Menurut Hye unik, terutama karena ada suara Yesung di lagu ini. Eh pas baca translatenya, ternyata tentang musim gugur and well, I love autumn so much hahaha. Jadilah aku pake lagu ini menjadi sumber inspirasi serta lanjutan Evanesce

**Fifth**, entahlah, Hye nggak tahu sanggup atau nggak. Tapi kalau berkenan (serta tak janji dan yang pasti kalau sempat), next sequel on 4 November!

Last, mind to review? :3


End file.
